1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attached panel arrangement of a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention discloses an arrangement for assembling a portable computer host and an attaching board such as a keyboard set or a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers are becoming even more popular than desktop computers. The different types of portable computers include notebooks, tablet computers, webpads, PDAs (personal digital assistants), etc. The portable computer has a portable computer host and a separate keyboard, a cover or other peripheral attached elements.
The main purpose of the above-mentioned portable computer is to be easy to carry and to use. However, there is no connecting structure between the portable computer host and a separate keyboard, cover or other peripheral attached elements. Therefore, while carrying the portable computer, the portable computer host and the other peripheral attached elements need to be carried separately, which can be inconvenient, and may occupy too much space to arrangement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved assemble structure for a portable computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.